The First Time
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 7th – Cloud/Tifa – Amnesia/First Time – 'They couldn't remember each other, but in their hearts they knew that belong together.'


Title: The First Time

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: They couldn't remember each other, but in their hearts they knew they belong together.

A/N: Prompt for February 7th – Cloud/Tifa – Amnesia/First Time – 'They couldn't remember each other, but in their hearts they knew that belong together.'

Timeline: Dissidia 012

Word Count: 666 (Triple sixes!)

Betaed: No

~~~~The First Time~~~~

Tifa shuddered as she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily as she fought to come back down from her high. Her eyes were closed as her forehead rested against his chin. Cloud sighed underneath her, his hands gripping her hips as his body relaxed against the grass surface.

It had been strange for the two of them to meet. They had met while fighting the man in long black cloak and long sword. He had declared himself as their enemies but Cloud had been insisted that he wasn't her enemy, leaving her confused. Why would the sliver haired man say he was her enemy when he wasn't?

After they fought the man, he disappeared with a word a warning, refusing to be a memory to any of them. It confused them greatly before they turned to each other curious. If the tall man had known them, then there was a large possibility that they knew each other. Her heart cried out for him, her body ached to feel his hands on her but her memories stayed stubbornly blank. It was like her body remembered him but her memory didn't and it nearly drove her nuts.

They had decided to stick together to hunt down their enemy believing that by finishing him off for once and all, they might regain their memories. It was disconcerting to feel detached. Like they were a small part of the person who they were supposed to be and Tifa didn't like the feeling. She wanted to know who she was and she wanted to punch every single person who had a hand in taking away her memories. What of the people who knew her? Her family and her friends? How would they feel if they knew that she no longer remembered them?

Cloud was feeling the same way but at the same time, there was a strange feeling of resignation. Like this had happened before. He didn't like that feeling, it made him feel like everything was out of his control. The moment he saw Tifa, she had been fighting the man he had been chasing for so long. He had been shocked to see her, to see her fighting the man and so gracefully despite the man toying with her, almost teasing her. It was only when the man had nearly stabbed Tifa that he stepped into the fray, blocking it.

The man had said he was both of their enemies and Cloud had the feeling that they had been on the opposite ends for so long that it was a long time game with them. He had the distinct feeling that he had defeated him on so many occasions but he always came back…maybe through their memories that they tried to so hard to find. Maybe there was a reason they lost their memories but it didn't stop them from fighting to regain them. Whoever erased their memories was going to regret it in the end, he could tell that.

Even though he couldn't remember Tifa his body did, his heart. His hands ached to feel her skin, his lips ached to feel hers against his and he ached to feel her hair sliding through his fingers and caressing his skin. It had been so jarring that he kept a cool distance from the woman to figure out his feelings but soon, he had to give in.

Even though they couldn't remember each other, they knew deep within their hearts that they belonged together, that they had been through so much and came out stronger each time. He slid his hands over her bare back as she turned her face up and pressed their lips together. Her hands slid into his blonde hair, holding him close to her. They were each other rocks during this trial and they knew they would win…the cost of losing was too great for them to imagine.

They could do anything…as long as they had each other by their sides, watching each other backs.

The End

I haven't played the game so I mostly mixed it up from what I have seen from videos and Kingdom Hearts II.


End file.
